


Prototype

by NMartin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut, doctor mechanic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven found a hidden room in the insides of what was left of the Ark, and of course she and Abigail had to take advantage of it. What the doctor didn’t know, was that the girl had been working on a new prototype.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prototype

Heavy breaths in the room, eyes set on each other as the mechanic pushed the older woman against the wall. Locking the door of the room after her, she smirked, brown eyes meeting the woman’s. Pure lust, that’s all that was in them. Raven had told the doctor that she wanted to show her a prototype, and soon they were in a small hidden room deep inside the remains of the Ark. Lips still tilted into a smirk, the girl pressed her body against the woman’s as the other realized that this was nothing than another of the girl’s tricks for them to have some alone time. “Don’t worry Doc, no one is going to die out there while you’re gone.” Raven laughed, sneaking her leg between the woman’s thighs to keep her unable to move.

“You get that I am too old to be doing this whole hiding thing, right?”

“As if you didn’t love it.” the girl husked, leaning forward to clash her lips hungrily against the woman’s. Soon hands ran all over their bodies, Abigail cupping and squeezing the girl’s ass as she pulled her impossibly close. Panting against each other’s lips, Raven dragged her teeth slightly over the woman’s lips, tongues quickly going to meet each other’s as another hot deep kiss started. “Fuck, Abby.” the girl moaned.

Sure, Finn was _good_. Bellamy was  _decent_. But Abigail. God, this woman drove the mechanic crazy, and she didn’t know why. Of course she had always know that she had somehow been into girls, and didn’t hide her liking towards the other female residents of the Ark. But Abigail. She was something that the mechanic had never thought she would be. Everyone knew the caring woman who had become a widow years ago, that tried her best to ensure her daughter and the rest of the Ark’s safety. They saw the rational, intelligent woman who always thought carefully her moves, who tried to save as many lives as she could. They saw the small heroine that saved people with a scalpel and hospital tools. Thanks to Abigail, she was alive.

But if only they knew. If only they saw the many times their beloved doctor had begged with her gaze to be pushed against a wall, to be pleased in all the ways Raven could. If only they saw how the woman lusted for an eighteen year old girl since they had worked together on sending her to the Earth. If only they saw the way Abigail needily tangled her fingers on the mechanic’s hair, pulling from it to make her tilt her head backwards and expose her throat, kissing and biting the delicate skin. If only they saw how she was overcome by lust, and soon was snaking her hand inside the back of Raven’s pants, caressing clothed skin as it was the girl’s time to kiss and bite on her neck, skillful hands starting to take off her top. If only they saw how hot the older woman could be, with that graceful way of moving that only women her age seemed to have. If only they saw the woman’s darkest, most lascivious side.

“Fuck, Raven.” the mechanic heard her pant, all pieces of clothing that covered her torso disappearing quickly, the girl taking a hardened nipple between her teeth and tugging, making the woman whimper in pain. “I’m too old to have sex so much.” she laughed, definitely not complaining. Raven laughed, freeing the woman’s nipple and soothing the pain with her tongue before repeating her actions on the other, cold hands unbuttoning the woman’s pants.

“Then we’ll have to get you in good shape. I know a few tricks to have a nice workout.” the girl teased, pulling the piece of clothing down the woman’s legs. Stepping out of the discarded piece of clothing, Abigail looked at the girl kneeling in front of her, breathing heavily before moving her fingers to start removing her panties. “No.” she was stopped by Raven’s voice, young firm hands grasping hers and stopping her. “Let me.” It was a mere whisper, two words. And yet, the woman found herself letting out a heavy breath, undeniably aroused. _Aroused_ , she laughed mentally, fully aware that she was more than just aroused. She was soaked, wanting the girl, needing her. By the time her folds were exposed, she could feel need dripping down her thighs. A breath was heard, Raven being just as aroused at the sight. “Someone has been missing me… Babe, have you been thinking about me today?”

 _Babe._  She hadn’t been called that in years, but how good it felt. Raven had that thing where she’d pretend she did not care about anything, when she actually cared as much as one could care. She was able to make the woman feel as young as twenty years before, and at the same time love her present self. Raven made her feel like a goddess, as if she was more than just a doctor in a broken civilization. “Always. Let’s just say this time you weren’t wearing any clothes.”

“Uhuh?” she smiled, making the woman step out of her underwear before starting to kiss her legs, from her knees up her thighs. “Tell me more about that…” she purred, making the woman inhale deeply. Hearing the woman’s fantasies had become one of her favorite things, discovering how the woman was starting to drop hints about her darkest kinks. “How did I fuck you this time?”

“Fuck…” the woman sighed, looking down at the mechanics face and biting on her lip before going back to rest her head against the wall, eyes closing as she remembered her fantasy. “You came to see me, telling me that your leg hurt, and I had to bend to take something from the floor...” she started, feeling the girl painfully slowly start kissing her way up her thighs. “And suddenly you pushed me on the table, making me bend on it… You didn’t even take off my clothes, just pushed my pants and panties down and started fucking me with your fingers…” the girl hummed, tasting the woman’s arousal on her lips and tongue as she kissed her inner thighs.

“How many?” she questioned for a second before returning to her task.

“Fuck, three... “ the woman moaned loudly, hands on the wall, trying to find something to keep herself from going too weak and falling. “You were so rough with me, didn’t even let me talk…”

“What happened when you tried to?”

“You spanked me.” was the woman’s soft answer.  _Fuck._ Raven was left speechless, immobile for a few seconds after the woman spoke.  _God, who would have thought that she… Oh fuck I hit the jackpot._ Just when Abigail was about to open her eyes and ask if the girl was okay, the girl’s tongue met her folds, eagerly running between them before moving up to lap at her clit. “Fuck, Raven.” the woman’s moans got louder than before, eyes rolling as her head fell back again.

“Did it feel good, babe? How many spanks did I gave you?”

“So good, Raven.” the woman cried out as the mechanic dragged her teeth on her clit, nibbling on it slightly. “Ten. You kept telling me that you loved when I moaned your name, but you were jealous of someone… I  don’t— Fuck…— remember who…” her words were being moaned more than spoken, legs tensing as her nails dragged against the wall before flying to the girl’s hair, climaxing on her mouth. Warm juices dripping from Abigail’s core, the girl made sure to collect them hungrily, enjoying and loving the taste. Raven was sure that no man had ever made the woman climax as hard as she could make her, the same way that there had been no guy that had made her come undone just from hearing their voice. A long moan was heard from between the woman’s legs, the girl ending up resting her forehead against the woman’s lower stomach as she breathed out heavily.

“Fuck, Abby, how do you do that…” she sighed, eyes closed as both recovered themselves from their respective orgasms, a short, breathy laugh escaping the woman’s lips. “You will be the end of me, Doctor Griffin. I hadn’t even taken out my prototype.”

“Are you telling me that wasn’t an excuse to bring me here?” the woman looked down and raised a brow, hearing the girl let out a soft giggle.

“More or less…” she smirked. Without saying anything more and a few seconds later, the girl stood up, letting out a sigh before leaning to kiss the woman. A slow, heavy kiss, tongues dancing together as the woman moaned against the other’s lips, tasting herself. Raven’s hands squeezing the doctor’s breasts, she pulled back slowly, teasing the other by hovering her lips over hers. “Wait there…” she whispered, moving away and taking a box hidden under a table. Opening, she took a clean piece of fabric from it, then revealed what was wrapped in it. The woman gasped, looking down at the object and then at the girl. “I made it with silicone, it has taken ages to finish and clean, but well…”

“Is that a… You made a…”

“Homemade dildo, yeah.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“No, I am amazing.”

“How did you come to this idea?”

“You’ve got fantasies, I’ve got mine.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes.”

“And do you plan on using that on me?”

“Yes. But don’t worry, I’ve thought of everything. I made a harness too.”

“My smart mechanic and her prototypes... “ Abigail smirked, walking towards the girl and leaning to kiss her deeply, pushing her against the table. “You better start taking your clothes off, we have some…  _concepts_  to test.” 


End file.
